Rage, I Love You!
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Yuni wants to tell Rage something; she loves him and wants him. But will she tell him? Or will it be too late? For Feardancer. Pairing, RagexYuni.


**_Princess: _**My latest one-shot. A special request for someone who I am a fan of (believe it or not!) and was very pleased to be able to do this one shot for her. She had done me a one-shot about my story of Yuni and her darkself and I loved it. Thank you, Feardancer!

So Feardancer, this is for you... I hope you like this and sorry if this is so short. I wanted to get this done as I was in college and only had a two hours to finish this. I was spell checking it and then I had to plan, blah blah blah... I'm sure you will like it though, but let me know if you want a better one shot.

The pairing in this is RagexYuni, and this is based on their love. Now everyone knows I love AkiraxYuni, but for her this is RagexYuni, so yeah.

Feardancer, for you... Please, read on and enjoy! (:

* * *

"Rage, you know that we're best friends, right?"

"Sure, but Yuni... You've been so... Close to me. Has something happened to you?"

"What? No, Rage!"

"Okay."

Damn it. I've been crushing on him for a while now and I dunno how to tell him that! I know that he and Emi like each other, but still... He makes me feel so light and happy. My heart races when he's around me and my mind goes all out of control. I can't keep in me no more!

Rage was curious, I know that, but little did he know about my love for him. Good thing, I thought but soon it was going to cause problems. What if Emi wanted to go out with him? What if she was going to kiss him? I couldn't let that happen!

Rage and I was walking down to the park nearby the DDR station which could take you anywhere (almost) that you wanted to go in this place. I needed some time today with him. Why? Because today... I was going to confess my love to him and let him be known about my love! Making me think about this made me blush to myself and look at the ground. I was nervous, worried about his reaction to my confession. What if he hated me? Never talk to me again...?

Rage could see my blush and could notice that I was quiet. He broke the silence with a blink before he said to me, "Yuni, you okay? You're awfully quiet suddenly..."

"Eh? Oh, no! I'm fine, hehehe!..."

"..."

Great! He's in one of those awkward moments now just like I was! How to break it? Hmm...

"R-Rage? Let's go and sit down by the park, yeah? I mean I-I wanted to tell you something. Something that might change your life-"

"Hi, Rage!"

Oh great, Emi's here... Ruins my chance of telling him. Rage grinned at her and turned to face her, his attention on her and that made me feel so small right now. Emi glomped him, almost making him loose balance and hit the wall that was close to us.

He laughed as he kept her close as I just stood there, watching with my eyes watering as I could only watch the two. Right now, I just felt like running away and not even bothering to tell him what I was going to tell him. What as the point? Why should I bother?

I tightly closed my eyes and was going to walk away when Emi blinked and pulled on my arm to stop me, figuring out what was wrong with me.

"Yuni?" She said. "What's wrong? You seem shocked and upset... Was it us hugging?"

Hearing my best friend say this lowly made me feel so bad. I didn't want to take it out on her and to make her feel small like I was. She was my best friend for reasons. How could I ever hurt her on purpose?

I opened my eyes and turned to her, shaking my head slowly but firmly.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just thinking about something."

"Ah, well come to the park with me you two. And Rage, shall we talk?"

"Hehe, okay. What did you want to tell me?"

Oh my god, no! No! Was she going to tell him about her love for him? Was I going to be too late to confess? This couldn't be happening right now, no... NO!

Rage and Emi walked off to the park, arms behind back others back and looking like a couple. Menawhile, I really, really didn't want to be here right now. I just felt like crying and running off to my mansion.

What more could I do? There was nothing left for me to take from him, not even his heart. Now that she had him all to herself, it was time for me to step back and let her have him.

But I followed them, my heart and mind told me to follow him and see what'll happen.

The sky was still sky blue with the white clouds roaming the sky as they would. Today was going to be my nightmare if he loved her. But then again, they did look great together...

They took a seat down next to each other on the wooden bench that was near the beautiful river. Emi was moving closer into Rage with her chocolate eyes looking up into his chocolate eyes also, now telling him something.

I couldn't make it out since I was slowly walking over to them, but from what I saw she had told him. Wait, WHAT! **NO**!

"...Emi, is that how you feel?"

"Oh Rage, I have loved you for a long time and I don't want anyone else to come in and ruin our relationship... Please tell me that you feel the same way? Please? I can't live without you."

The end. That's right, the end. Now I knew it was time to walk away and pretend I didn't exist at this moment. So, I held back my sobs whilst I turned away and immediately ran off towards down to the way of the town.

Rage and Emi had caught me running off and I didn't see them catching me. Rage and Emi gasped, thinking that they were to blame for my disappearance.

I was now sobbing, almost crying heavily as I was running down the streets to an abandoned alley way and just sat there behind some huge metal bins. My head in my knees as I was crying heavily. My face was all wet from the tears that were running down my face. I hid from everyone, from everything, but specially... From _him_.

Meanwhile, Emi and Rage had decided to go out to the town to find me and see what was wrong. They were blaming each other and refused to stop blaming each other until they knew what was wrong with me. Rage frowned and looked at Emi.

"You was hugging me! You shouldn't have done that!"

"ME? It was ME? No, no! You shouldn't have hugged me in return then!"

Rage growled before running off again to find me with Emi sighing whilst she too ran behind him. Both of them were asking people if they had seen me or heard anything about me. All said no, causing them to panic and spilt up.

"Yuni! Where are you?"

"Yuni, come here!"

They were out running fast to find me, looking everywhere for me. Rage had gone to the town to find me and Emi gone to the arcades. Both of them knew I liked to hang out at those places.

I refused to come out, refused to face up to the music. What was the point? Why should I face the music after seeing them two getting so... Cosy? They might as well go out, I'm done for...

After a while of crying and wailing in my own self pity, Rage found me by himself when he could hear loud crying in an alley way. He knelt down beside me and gently lifted my head up with his hand, making him look at me. My eyes and face was red from crying so hard and a lot. His eyes softened and demanded me to say what was wrong.

"Yune, what's wrong? Why did you run off like that? Didn't you like something that you saw?"

Hold on, now this was my chance to tell him! My eyes stayed looking up at him with shock and was now or never! My eyes became harder in expression than before. I told his hand that was under my chin and held it tightly before I was frowning and kept him to myself. Now was my chance and if I was to fail, then I knew that we wasn't meant to be!

"Rage, listen... I was running away because... I... I... I love you! I want YOU!"

Rage's chocolate eyes widened fully. He was now silent. He said nothing and this was worrying the hell out of me. Oh no, what if I said something wrong? What if he didn't love me and loved Emi? What if I made myself look like a **FOOL**?

He eventually replied after trying to think of the words to express his reply. I grew so worried and concerned that I was going to get the answer that I never wanted from him. Now only time could tell.

"Yu... Ni, I... I..." _'Just say it Rage, just say it...' _I thought to myself as I waited.

"I... Love you too."

Oh my god, he loved me too? So that's why he didn't kiss her! He wanted me! My eyes watered once more, but this time in happiness. I soon had a smile whilst I held both his hands and looked deeply and lovingly into his eyes. Rage done the same with a smile and this seemed so perfect. I had won his heart and he won mine. My best friend was going to get hurt but we would explain together what was happening.

Before long of staring into each others eyes, he and I moved our lips closer whilst our eyes slowly was closing and eventually... Our lips touched, now we started to kiss lovingly and this so right. So perfect and so... Magical. I finally won because, I had told him how I felt. My love for him made him see that he stood a chance on me and the vice versa to me.

We soon pulled away and now he lifted me up onto my feet before holding my hand and walked us out of the alley way. He and I didn't stop smiling at that point as we walked back down to the park.

"Yune, let's tell everyone together that we love each other. No one will ruin us, I promise."

I giggled to this with a nod. I couldn't agree more with a happy smile.

"Hehe, yes. Now can I have a kiss again? Please? That felt so right."

"Heh, come here then."

And with that, our lips touched once again as we held each other close and soon became one, not caring about what people thought of us. We had each other, and we was going to fight together, and hopefully, live together... _Forever_.

"I love you, Rage. I love you so much..."

* * *

The next day we both told everyone that we was going out with each other. This caused Emi to be heartbroken, but she understood and allowed us to be together. Nothing could top us now from being happy and staying together.

Rage and I was going down to the beach today since we both felt like going somewhere relaxing. Rage and I already was thinking about our future and how we wanted to spend our future. We wanted to live together, earn a lot of money through our occupations and then eventually, have little kids when we was ready in the future.

We laid down on the sand with a smile. I was in a pink bikini as Rage was in his shorts. Black with white and red flames, to be exact. They made him look so hot! Rage and I were under the shade of our huge umbrella that we brought with us. Sure, Rage had a car and everything but somtimes we should do walking rather than driving since that was romantic.

"Yuni, tell me. What is your biggest dream at the moment, apart from me?"

"Oh? Well... I don't have one in that case. I only want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Heh, the same. I love you more than anything else in the world."

At that point, I sat up and leaned over to him before planting a loving kiss onto his soft lips once again. He smirked and then pulled me onto him, making me blush heavily as he kept his cheeky smirk.

"Yune, you're so cute when you blush. You know that?"

Now I giggled and grinned even though I still had my blush.

"Damn you, Rage Ito! I'll make you pay for making me blush!"

"Heh, try it. And see what happens, miss Yuni Berth."

"Fine, maybe I will!"

And with that, I grabbed him and pulled him by the sea and pushed him into the sea after I forced him to come with me. He frowned lightly as I laughed, but that stopped when he splashed water over me. I gasped whilst now he laughed and soon we had a water fight. We _both_ now was laughing and splashing each other.

So this was true love? This was how romance was meant to happen? I love it, and I never want it to stop. I loved Rage so much and now that I have him... No one could stop me from being happy. No one.


End file.
